About Second Chances
by AlmostxQueen
Summary: Maid Marian's returning may have been the end of the season, but it was just the beginning of the story. And seldom are you able to look back into the past without digging up old memories. And whenever you look back on the past, you realize things were never what they seemed. Takes places immediately at the end of season 3.
1. Chapter 1

_The Sherwood Forest: Before the first curse_

"Marian!" Robin Hood called, desperation in his voice. "Marian, no!" But Robin's cries made no difference. Marian was gone, taken from him. He heard the carriage ride off distantly. A wild look in his eyes he sighed, morosely. He registered that Little John had put his hand on his shoulder but he didn't actually feel it. Robin Hood shook his head, wondering how in the world he was going to tell Roland that his mom was taken from them. And worst yet, how he was going to let the boy know that it was all his father's fault.

* * *

><p><em>Storybrooke: Current Time<em>

Regina pushed the door to Granny's open, letting it slam behind her. She willed herself not to cry, willed herself not to run. When Henry was 8 years old, he'd become increasingly worried about gym class. He'd never been good at sports on the playground or at the park and he was worried that he'd be picked last for whatever sport they played. "Anyone who would think to pick you as anything after first is a fool," Regina had told her son the night before the first day of school. She paused for a minute, rubbing little circles on his cheek. "But you listen to me. No matter what happens, you keep your head up, you understand? Always hold your head up high," she'd told him. "And you show them that it's their loss and you're worth so much more than some silly number in a game," she said, looking him in the eye and giving him a loving smile. Right now, Regina was trying her very hardest to follow her own advice but her strides got noticeably quicker and larger as she walked farther. The image of Roland and Robin's faces as they'd run into the arms of his wife was etched into her brain. How could she have been so stupid and naive to believe that being good actually gave you the right to happiness?

At long last, Regina found herself at her house, flinging the door open with magic before shutting it behind her. She leaned her back heavily against the door, wrapping her arms around herself. Only then did she allow herself to cry. She felt like such an idiot. She replayed all the memories of her with Robin with shame. When she'd seen Marian hold Roland and hug Robin, only then did she realize they were not hers. Someone had had them first. They didn't belong to her. She was the cheap stand in, the replacement. She resented herself for once again caring for something that was never hers to have. She was always on the outside, used until they didn't need her anymore. It'd been the same way with Henry last year. She'd help the Charmings and then he'd thank her and go home with them, as if she hadn't raised him since he was a baby. Tears slid down her cheeks now, her face contorted in pain and anguish. She wasn't sure how long she'd been there or when she'd slid herself so she was hugging her legs to her chest and on the ground. But Regina finally did what she'd learned to do over the course of her life: pick herself up, collect herself and keep walking. Her legs moved her upstairs into her room and flat on her bed.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand how this is even possible," Robin Hood said, grinning widely. Marian was sitting next to him with Roland on her lap, his eyes glittering. He clutched his arms around his mother's neck as if he couldn't believe she was really there. Robin himself could scarcely believe it either.<p>

"Well the maiden in the blond hair rescued me from the Evil Queen's dungeon. I didn't I'd ever see you again because of that woman. I thought for sure I was as good as dead in that cell but then she escaped and took me with her and she brought me here to you," she said, her eyes joyful, glittering with tears. Robin froze at Marian's words.

"Regina?" he asked, frowning. "Regina was going to kill you?" he said, scanning his memory. It was peculiarly muddled but he did remember Marian being taken from him by some of the royal guards now that she mentioned it. He also noticed that Regina was no longer anywhere to be found.

"You sound surprised. They do call her the Evil Queen for good reason," Marian said pointedly. Roland turned his big, innocent eyes on his mother.

"Regina?" he asked, excitedly. "Regina's so kind, mama. You have to meet her, you'll love her. She got me my stuffed monkey which used to be a real one that flew! You guys can be friends. You already have something in common: you both love papa," he said, smiling brightly. At that remark Marian looked up, alarmed and confused. She turned her gaze to Robin Hood.

"Robin, what is he talking about?" she asked him. During the exchange, Granny was walking by, placing a dessert in front of Roland. Hearing what the young boy had said, she gave an amused snort which didn't go un-noticed by Marian who raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Robin," she repeated, this time her voice a little louder and a little more on edge.

"This might be a conversation to have somewhere not in the middle of my diner," Granny turned and advised Robin Hood, knowingly. He nodded at the advice and stood, holding his hand out for Marian to take. With his other arm, he picked up Roland who whined at being deprived of eating his dessert.

"Let's take a walk," Robin said, leading them out of Granny's.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the diner, Emma had sat down next to her parents in a booth once again. The crowd had thinned noticeably as it'd gotten later in the night and people were heading home. She sat thoughtfully for a minute, eyebrows furrowed, looking distraught. "Is something wrong honey?" Mary Margaret asked, noticing her daughter's odd disposition.<p>

"I think," Emma said slowly. "I think I did something wrong," she said, shaking her head. "The woman I brought back I saved from Regina's dungeon. She was going to be executed and I didn't know who she was. But it turns out she's Robin Hood's ex-wife. Or current wife, I guess, since she's not dead. Regina was not happy with me," she said shaking her head. Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide with the realization of what it all meant.

"Oh Emma, you didn't," she said, her voice worried. She shook her head lightly. "Emma you didn't, " she said, the guilt already bubbling in her own chest. Daniel. That's all she could think about in that moment. She closed her eyes, collecting herself and taking a deep breath. "I mean, you did the right thing. Of course you did. You were saving a life and you're the savior, it's what you do," she said, smiling. "And I'm sure that woman in no way deserved to die for whatever it is Regina accused her of," Mary Margaret added, reassuringly. "But…Regina's love life has always been a sore spot between her and our family," she said lightly, not sure how or if to explain the situation. Only then did it dawn on her that Emma probably didn't know about Daniel. She'd never told her daughter the story but she'd never felt the need to.

Emma felt dejected. She'd thought she was helping. Saving someone's life had just made sense to her. She didn't think there'd be any possible negative consequences from bringing her with them so she'd be safe. "What do you mean a sore spot?" she asked. "What's Regina's love life got to do with us?" she questioned. She'd known that Regina had been married to Mary Margaret's father but she hadn't heard anything beyond that about any former flames of Regina's.

Mary Margaret shut her eyes and sighed, realizing she was going to have to tell the whole story. She locked eyes with her daughter. "Years ago, when I was just a girl, Regina was in love with a stableboy named Daniel. She was different back then. It was before she had magic. She was different back then. Lighter. She saved me when my horse was spooked and in return, my father offered her his hand in marriage," she began. "I was delighted that I was going to have a mother again. That night I went to the stables to try riding my horse again and I saw Regina and Daniel planning to elope. Regina asked me to keep it a secret and not tell her mother. Her mother thought Daniel was beneath her," Mary explained. "You've met Cora," she said to Emma. "You know what she can be like. And I was so young," Mary Margaret said with despair in her voice. "She lied to me, tricked me. I broke my promise and told her about Regina and Daniel and she-she killed him," Mary Margaret finished, a small lump in her throat. "I'm the reason that Regina's first love is dead. And that's why Regina wanted to kill me all those years," Mary Margaret finished. Emma, for her part, was stunned. She didn't say anything but her face held a shocked expression as she tried to register what her mother had just told her. She thought back to Regina's remark when they'd realized who Marian was. What was it she'd said? "You're just like your mother, never thinking of the consequences"? It made so much more sense now. "I'm gonna head out for some air," Emma said flatly, feeling sick to her stomach. "You guys can take Henry home since he's still talking to his friends," she said. With that, Emma slid out of the booth, and left Granny's.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Robin Hood awoke early, eager to go out hunting with Little John. He needed to be in the forest for a while to think things through. He desperately wished he'd gone after Regina last night but he didn't know that she'd left until it was too late to. His talk with Marian last night hadn't gone well. His wife was furious at him once she found out he was in a relationship with Regina, who Marian insists on still calling the Evil Queen. He can't blame her for that. After all, that's what she knew her as until last night and he understood it was a strange change. But she'd been adamant about Robin's judgement, insisting she must've cursed him or that he'd lost his better judgement. He'd assured her it wasn't anything like that but that he genuinely liked her but of course, that didn't really help his cause. She'd only settled down when Roland had announced he was tired. He took her back to his place to stay and that was the end of that discussion, thank goodness. But he wasn't so dumb as to believe they were anywhere near done with the topic.<p>

Robin saw Little John up ahead and instantly felt better. That was his best friend and if there was anyone who he could just hunt with and make decisions on life with, it was him. "John," he said giving him a small smile and a nod and with that they were off, already walking through the forest. He wasn't sure whether he even actually wanted to catch anything or whether he just wanted an excuse to talk to Little John about what'd been going on. John broached the topic first.

"We all heard the news last night," Little John started. "Maid Marian's back," he said. "It's a bloody miracle,". The amazement was plain on his face. Robin Hood could see the question behind his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to answer it. He felt drained.

"Indeed she is," Robin Hood said simply and he half wanted to kick himself. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he be wholly happy? It was his wife, after all. And the one who he'd presumed was dead at that. But John seemed to understand.

"What're you going to do about Regina and Marian?" he asked, bringing up the issue that would soon be the talk of town. Everyone knew about Robin and Regina. Robin Hood sighed and shook his head.

"I have no idea," Robin said. "I'm not sure I'm in love Marian anymore. She is my wife and we've been friends so childhood. There will always be a place for her in my heart. But I spent years and years getting over her because I thought she was dead and I finally find I'm able to love someone again.. But that someone is…not Marian," he said thoughtfully. Little John studied his friend for a moment. His eyebrows furrowed which was a confusing gesture for Little John. He rarely seemed to look this tense.

"It probably isn't my place, but surely you're not thinking of leaving Marian for Regina. Marian's your wife and the mother of your child," Little John argued. Robin Hood frowned. He wasn't used to Little John being so firm and decisive.

"I thought you liked Regina, John?" Robin Hood asked, dumbfounded.

"I do like Regina," John said sincerely. "But Marian…" he said, and something behind his eyes changed. Robin noticed it but couldn't place what it meant. "Marian is family. Your wife, the mother of your child," Little John ticked off on his fingers. "She's basically one of the Merry Men. And no matter what, you don't just leave them or abandon them," John told Robin Hood, look him dead in the eye. "Ever,".

**A/N: So if there's any interest in this, I'll definitely continue, I have a few other chapters planned! I would love if you'd let me know if you like it or not!**


	2. Until Forever

"Last one to the spot swims with the fishes!" Marian cried with a mirthful laugh, immediately taking off in a sprint with Robin Hood hot on her heels. She was 10, Robin was 11. They'd been friends for as long as they could remember. The spot Marian was referring to was a fairly large clearing with a creak that ran through it, hidden in the thick of the forest. Nobody but them knew about it; it was like a secret hideaway for them.

"No fair!" Whined Robin, "You had a head start," he huffed out, picking up his pace,

"Yes but I'm running in this wretched dress. Besides, whatever happened to lady's first?" She called back, trying to maintain her lead.

"Since when are you a lady?" Robin shot back with a mischievous grin. She would've stuck her tongue out at him if she hadn't been running so fast. With her hair blowing in the breeze and the forest's familiar surroundings rushing past her, she felt like nothing could touch her. She saw the giant tree with the low hanging leaves up ahead and picked up her pace, pushing the branches out of the way as she crossed under them before stopping, out of breath.

"Ha, beat you again," she said. "Looks like someone's in for a swim with the fishes," she called out to him, turning as she pointed to the creek that ran through their spot. "Robin?" She asked after a moment, when he didn't immediately burst through and into the clearing behind her. She grew worried that something had happened to her friend. "You'll never put me in that creek!" Robin Hood cried, bursting through into the clearly with a tree branch in his hand. He held it up like a sword. Marian immediately sprung into action, jumping up and easily pulling a branch from one of the trees. She held it out to match his and the two began dueling with the sticks as if they were swords. They moved backwards, Robin dueling her until her feet were right in front of the creek.

"Ready to give up?" Robin said energetically, holding the branch up to her chest.

Her eyes glittered. "Never!" She cried and she leapt onto one of the stones that freckled the waters of the creek, balancing herself as she held out her branch to continue the duel. She hopped onto the stone next to it with ease. Robin Hood followed though he was much less agile than Marian when he was balancing on the stones as the water flowed past them. Marian bested him easily, poking him gently in the chest with her branch triumphantly which was enough to throw off his balance. Robin Hood's arms flung out as he fell backwards into the creek with a splash. "I told you you'd swim with the fish!" She grinned, raising her branch in the air in victory. But while she'd been celebrating, she didn't pay attention to Robin who reached a hand out and tugged on her ankle, pulling her in with him. She gasped as she tumbled down next to him into the water. Robin grinned at her. "Why you!" She exclaimed, playfully splashing him with water. That was all it took for the two to dissolve into a fit of giggles. Marian was the first to stop, pulling herself out of the water and onto the grass next to the creek. She laid herself out so her dress could dry off.

Robin climbed out after her, laying next to her. "I was thinking tomorrow evening you, John and I could sneak back out here at nighttime to play with the fireflies," Robin Hood said excitedly. "We can even practice some shooting, i'll bring my extra bow for you like last time so you can shoot more arrows with us," he said. Marian got quiet at his suggestion, avoiding looking at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Robin," she said softly.

Robin Hood frowned, turning his head to face her. "Why not?" he asked. Marian sighed.

"I didn't know how to tell you," Marian started. "My grandmother's been in town for the past few days," she said, "which father says is surprising because she never much liked him". Robin nodded. He knew Marian's mother's family was among the upper class and when Marian's mom had opted to marry a poor man for love, her family had basically disowned her. Marian had only met them a few months ago at her mother's funeral. "Well," Marian continued slowly, "My grandmother told my father she disapproves of the way he's been raising me. She says it's unbecoming of a young lady and that it's high time I learned how to be a proper young woman. I think a lot of it is just guilt for abandoning my mother," she explained, shutting her eyes gently before reopening them. "Robin, she's making me and father live with her so she can teach me all about how to be a boring old maid," she said crossly, sitting up. "We leave tomorrow," she finished, tucking her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Robin sat up hurriedly from the shock.

"Tomorrow?" he echoed. "Marian that's ridiculous, you can't," he said.

"I have to," Marian said. "I don't have a choice," she said sullenly, laying back down. Robin Hood sighed, laying back down as well. He was frustrated his friend was leaving. Wordlessly he stuck his own little hand out and placed it over hers lying in the grass. She looked over and gave him a sad smile before they both turned their heads back up to look at the sky, the sun shining brightly on their little corner of the forest.

* * *

><p>Regina groaned as the sunlight crept into her bedroom window. She squinted against the protruding rays. She'd been awoken by the sound of her doorbell ringing and she wondered if she just laid there, whoever it is that was there would go away. She was guessing it was a guilty Snow White, coming to grant her condolences or maybe even Robin Hood, coming to officially break up with her. She heard the doorbell ring again and grumbled, launching herself out of bed and practically stomping down the stairs. She flung the door open to face one of the last people she'd expected to see: Emma Swan.<p>

"Can I help you, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked curtly. Emma, for her part, looked slightly uncomfortable. Her eyebrows were furrowed slightly with an emotion Regina couldn't quite place.

"Regina," Emma said. "Can I, um, may I come in?" she asked, her hands dug deep into her pockets.

"Well you seemed to make yourself at home in my dungeon in the past, might as well go for my house in the present," she jabbed, opening the door wider to let her in, Emma didn't say anything back just walked in and Regina shut the door behind her. Emma took a deep breath. "Regina, I'm so sorry," she said, shaking her head, her eyes wide. "I had no idea," she said. "About Marian, or Daniel-" she was cut off by a scorching gaze from Regina.

"How do you know about Daniel?" she asked. The anger blazing in her was the layer of emotion covering up the humiliation she felt at her past heartbreak being known like that. It made her feel vulnerable and she hated that. "Of course, why am I even asking?" Regina said, laughing dryly. "Your mother never could keep a secret," she said bitterly. Emma flinched, immediately understanding the context of what she'd said. Emma off-handedly wondered how many other allusions Regina had made to that in her presence that Emma had never caught before because she never knew.

"I just wanted to come by and make sure that….that everything was okay…" she said, her gaze meeting Regina's.

"You wanted to check up on me, make sure I'm not burning down houses or throwing fireballs at dwarves," Regina said, understanding. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm doing just fine, thank you, and I'd appreciate it if you left me. Now," Regina said, holding the door open firmly. Emma's eyes stayed locked on Regina's but she did as she asked, walking out of the door silently. At her doorstep she turned.

"Regina," she said, hesitating for a moment. "If you need anything, just…just let me know," she said. "I mean it". Regina couldn't take that look that was in Emma's eyes. She didn't know why but it made her angry, angrier than anything else she'd said. Her lips tightened and instead of a response, she slammed the door shut right in the Savior's face.

* * *

><p>"Where's Emma at?" Henry asked, confused. He was sitting at the kitchen table at the apartment eating breakfast with David, Mary, and his new uncle Neal who was currently sleeping in his crib. Mary Margaret and David exchanged a glance from across the table.<p>

"Um, Emma went to have a talk with your mother," Mary Margaret said lightly, not trying to give away too much.

"Why?" Henry asked curiously, taking a bite of his eggs. Mary Margaret bit her lip and sighed.

"Robin Hood's wife is back, Henry. Emma brought her back from the past. Regina was going to kill her," Mary Margaret explained simply. Henry's eyes looked sad.

"But…my mom…" he said, his voice trailing off. "What about her and Robin?" he asked, concerned. Mary Margaret shook her head.

"We don't know, Henry," she said. "It's a very…delicate situation," she said. Henry dropped his fork on his plate.

"But they have to be together! They're each other's second chance," he said adamantly. "They love each other and my mom deserves to be happy with him," he said stubbornly.

"Henry, please calm down. Nobody knows what's going to happen. Anything could happen, sweetheart," Mary Margaret said. David nodded.

"Sometimes being someone's true love means having to fight for it when all the odds are stacked against you," David chimed in. "When I met Snow I was engaged to another woman," he pointed out.

"And I was on the run from the law," Mary Margaret chimed in. "But just look at us now," she finished, smiling over at David who returned her gaze.

Henry took a minute to absorb what they said. He thought for another minute and then something in him brightened."You're right," he said slowly. "But you know what? I'm full. And I promised Grace from school I'd meet her to hang out today," he said, hopping up abruptly. "I'll be back by lunchtime," he said, grabbing his backpack and heading out of the door, shutting it behind him.

"What are the odds that that boy is actually going to meet Grace?" Mary Margaret asked, turning to David.

"Not a chance," David said in response, shaking his head amusedly. "That's your grandson," he teased, pointing at her.

"Yes but he acts like his grandfather," she said, poking him gently with a small smile before getting up to put her plate in the sink.

* * *

><p>A 19-year-old Robin Hood made his way through the woods with a bag full of gold he had left to deliver to the rest of the families he was giving it to. He was a little weary from the work. Taking from the rich to help the poor was hard work and he had to take great measures to conceal his identity. He was an outlaw in the eyes of the law and if he were to be found, he'd lose more than just the gold in his hands. He paused, hearing rustling in the bushes around him. He saw a slim figure dart between the trees.<p>

"Who's there?" he asked, his voice urgent. As he looked around trying to find the figure, he was already drawing out his arrow and bow. And pulled it up to his chest taking aim to where he was sure he heard the steps. Before he could shoot it, however, he was knocked to the ground by whoever had been in the bushes, the bow and arrows flung away from him. He leapt to his feet quickly, his hood still in tact to conceal his identity. He pulled a sword out and aimed it at his foe. Like Robin, he was also wearing a hood which was very peculiar. Robin only did it because he was on the run from the law. He wondered why his opponent felt the need to hide. He scarcely had time to contemplate this before he was launched into the action of the sword fight. Back and forth they battled, their swords clanking together with the effort. Robin Hood was a little surprised at how good his opponent was. He was matching Robin Hood stroke for stroke. He threw his opponent against a tree but he wriggled free. Robin swung again, and his opponent ducked. But the action caused Robin's opponent to lose his hood. It fell and Robin paused, getting a look at his opponent. The he wasn't a he at all. It was a she. With stunning dark hair and deep brown eyes, he'd know that face anywhere.

"Marian?" he said, lowering his own hood. He looked at her, stunned. Once his hood had been lowered, her hard expression turned to one of recognition.

"Robin?" she breathed out, shocked, a smile break out on her face. Without a second thought, she rushed into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck into a hug. He grasped her just as tightly, hugging her back.

"I haven't seen you in years," he said in disbelief. "What are you doing here, m'lady?" he asked, eyeing her. She raised her eyebrows.

"M'lady?" she asked, amused. "That's new," she said. "I'm delivering a message to Friar Tuck," she said. "I've been working as a spy for a short while. Just since the unrest has grown under King John's leadership. I may be living nicely but I'm not so dense as to believe that's the case for everyone., " she explained. "And you, Robin? What are you doing? What I hear of you, you're a thief. Your face decorates many a trees," she informed him. Robin Hood hesitated.

"While it's true I may have taken some money, it was only to give to those who needed it. And I only take from those who have a surplus, more than enough. Most are too caught up in their own gluttony to care about the less fortunate but this land is filled with those in need," he said, earnestly.

"Same old Robin," Marian said, smiling fondly at him. Except much older and much more handsome but she kept herself from mentioning that.

"Well, I won't keep you long, M'lady," Robin Hood said, getting another good look at Marian. "I do hope I will see you again soon, Marian," he said gently, his hand reaching out to take hers and plant a gentle kiss on it. Marian nodded, grinning a shy smile.

"Of course, Robin," she said. "In fact would you-could we-there's a small little clearing hidden on the far left side of this forest," she said softly. "It can't begin to compare to our old spot but perhaps we could meet there?" she asked. "I'd very much like to catch up," she said. Robin grinned.

"Tomorrow evening," he said, definitely. "Right after sundown," he said and she nodded firmly.

"It was very nice seeing you once again, Robin," she said slowly, looking into his eyes. She held his gaze as she slid her hood back on and then slowly departed, leaving him to stand and watch her retreating figure.

* * *

><p>Henry pushed the door open to Granny's and sighed. To his relief, Tinkerbell was there, sitting in one of the booths. "Tinkerbell," Henry said, rushing over to her. "Thank goodness you're here," he said, sliding into the seat across from her.<p>

"Oh, Henry," she said, surprised. "What's going on?" she asked. Henry shook his head.

"It's my mom," he said. "Regina. Robin Hood's wife is back. But I know he and my mom are meant to be together I just know it. Tinkerbell, you have to do something," he said. "Please. She's a hero now. That means she deserves a happily ever after too," he pleaded. Tinkerbell studied Henry.

"Henry, what exactly are you looking for from me?" Tinkerbell asked at last. "I can't make them love each other," she said. She looked at Henry hesitantly for a moment as if she was debating on whether or not to tell him something. "A long time ago, I used pixie dust to help Regina find her soulmate," she said. "The person was a man with a lion tattoo-Robin Hood," she explained. "But your mother couldn't take the opportunity. She ran. And now fate has brought them together again, only for them to be ripped apart by his wife," she finished. "The pixie dust is never wrong but…maybe it's too late," she went on, unsure of her statement. She kept her eyes on Henry though her eyes were filled with sadness. "I won't break up a man and his wife. Or a mother and her child, for that matter. Even if Regina is my friend-sort of," she finished.

Henry shook his head at her. "You can't mean that," he said determinedly. "You're Tinkerbell. If anyone can help her it's you," he insisted. "If the pixie dust said they were soul mates then it must be true! You said it yourself, pixie dust is never wrong!" he went on, slamming his hand down hard on the table. "You just don't believe," he said.

Tinkerbell shook her head. "Henry, I do believe. We've been through this. How do you think I'm able to do magic again?" she questioned.

"That was because you believed in yourself," Henry said. "But you need to start believing in other people too," he said earnestly. Tinkerbell looked away.

"I can't believe in Regina, Henry," she whispered at last. "She let me down once," she said, her eyes wistful. "And for a while I lost everything because of it".

"Doesn't matter," Henry said. "Sometimes believing in people means you're going to be disappointed and they're going to let you down. But you have to believe for the people who can't," Henry finished knowingly. "Please, if you won't believe in my mom, at least believe in me," Henry tried again. Tinkerbell looked pained.

"I'm sorry Henry," she said as she pulled out the 5 dollar bill to pay for her meal and put it on the table before sliding out of the booth. "I really am". Tinkerbell didn't look back as she stiffly opened the door and left Granny's diner.

* * *

><p>"Robin? Robin!," Marian said, tears in her eyes as Little John carried him into the church and set him down gently. "What happened?" she asked Little John.<p>

"He rescued Friar Tuck. But when the castle caught fire, he jumped off into the moat and an arrow punctured his side," he said and Marian covered her mouth in shock, seeing the wound. She took the hood and his shirt off of him and grabbed a bucket of water and a cloth.

"I need you to gather some more herbs for me right now John," she commanded, already starting to tend to his wounds. There should be some not too far from here," she commanded and then explained to him which leaves to look for. He nodded and left. She used the few herbs she'd found around the church to treat his wound the best she could until Little John got back. She heard heavy footsteps approaching the church followed by the door opened and assumed it was him. "Good, I hope you found them all right. Set the herbs down over here. I think he should be regaining consciousness soon," she said, seeing Robin Hood stir a bit.

"I'm afraid your outlaw won't be regaining consciousness any time soon, Marian," she heard a sinister voice say and her blood turned ice cold as she turned. It was King John, sword in hand. "You see, the funny thing about your Little John is that he's actually quite large despite his name," he continued snidely. "I saw him leave the church and everyone in the kingdom knows that wherever that oaf is, Robin Hood's never far away," he smirked as he inched closer with his sword drawn out. Marian moved quick as lightning, darting to the pile of clothes she'd taken off of Robin and finding his bow and arrows. She grabbed them and drew it easily. King John laughed.

"What's a delicate thing like you think you're doing? M'lady," he said mockingly. "Just a tip, the pointed end goes out," he said.

"Wrong," she said back, angered from his tone. "The pointed in goes in you," she said, shooting the arrow and aiming for his chest. He scarcely moved in time but the arrow went through the sleeve of his robe, ripping it. He looked back at her shocked.

"Horrid wench," he said, clucking his tongue. "If you insist on standing with the outlaw," he said and as he spoke, Robin Hood opened his eyes groggily, sitting up quickly when he saw what was happening. "Then you will die as well," finished King John.

"Marian no," he cried but he was too injured to get up. King John launched himself towards them but Marian never wavered, shooting another arrow with ease that King John deflected with his sword. He raised it to strike but was knocked down by another figure. He fell to the ground, his sword clattered next to him. He was pinned down by the larger man and Marian and Robin Hood gasped in recognition.

"King Richard?" they said in unison. Marian immediately sunk into a low courtesy.

"Your majesty," she said. "You've returned from the crusades," she said in awe. Many had begun to lose hope that King Richard was still alive and well.

"Indeed I have. And just in time, it seems," he said, indicating his brother gruffly as the rest of the knights he'd been traveling home with came into the church as well. "If you would, please take this one away and back to the castle. I think the dungeons will suit him nicely until I decide what to do with him," he said, turning back to his brother.

"Come now, Richard, is that how you're going to treat your own brother? Who ran your kingdom for you while you were out playing hero," King John said snidely. Something in King Richard's eyes softened for a moment but a second later they grew hard again and determined.

"This is no way to run a kingdom," he said, getting off of his brother a second before the knights seized him and took him away while King John shouted obscenities at them all, vowing revenge and cursing his brother and Robin Hood. As King John was dragged out, Little John walked in, his arms full of the herbs Marian had requested. He saw King Richard and, shocked, bowed deeply before running to place the herbs next to where Robin Hood was laying. Robin Hood seemed distracted, rummaging around for something before finally finding it and pulling it out. It was a small ring made from a reed. He sat up more and Marian's eyes locked on his questioning. She walked back over to his side, kneeling next to him.

"Maid Marian," he said, his breathing labored from the effort it had taken him to sit up. "I know that you are a lady now and this is a proposal unbefitting of you," he began. "But King John as finally returned. Friar Tuck is alive and safe and you and I are reunited and well," he said. "I don't want to wait another moment not knowing if you'll be mine forever. Marian, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he finished, his piercing eyes look right at her. His usual swagger was there but there was also a hint of fear and nervousness.

"Oh Robin," Marian sighed, her eyes lighting up and tears springing to them. She held out her hand so he could put the ring on her finger. "Yes," she breathed, her arms wrapping around him gently before pulling him into a kiss. He pulled away for a moment, still nodding her head as tears fell down her face. "Yes Robin. I'm yours until forever," she murmured softly before pulling him in for another searing kiss.

* * *

><p>Regina sighed as she heard a knock on the door. This was the second time today she'd been disturbed and she had to say these disturbances were becoming something of a nuisance. She assumed it was Dr. Hopper there to analyze her. Part of her hoped it was Henry. He was all she had left in the world again and she wouldn't mind seeing her son and his optimistic presence. She threw open the door for the second time that day and was met with warm eyes and the faint smell of forest. Robin. She fought the urge to shut the door but didn't. Just stood still, didn't speak. Here it was. He was there in person to break up with her and she braced herself for what was to come.<p>

"Regina," he said, his voice strained. He could scarcely bear to see her this way. So broken up it reminded him of when he'd accompanied her to the castle. Regina looked at him again when she heard that. She really looked and something in her changed. She bit her lip and ten hurled herself into his arms and he clutched her tightly. With her arms wrapped around his neck and his clutching her waist something seemed to transpire between the two of them. After what felt like hours, they let got of each other.

"Regina it's you," he said softly. "I know Marian's back and yes she is my wife and yes she is Roland's mother," he said. "But I'm not in love with her anymore. I love you," he said. "I love you Regina, he repeated searchingly.

"Robin," she said. "I love you too," she said. "I always have had a thing for outlaws," she said, a hint of teasing in her eyes.

"Funny, I happen to have a strange love for royals," he returned with a smirk.

"Well, seems forever came a little earlier than we thought," a voice behind them said dryly. They both turned to see where the remark had come from. And who else should they see but Marian walked up towards Regina's doorsteps, her eyes both hurt and angry at the same time.

**A/N: So sorry this chapter took longer than I expected but I had school! It is longer than the last one though and hopefully the next one will be out soon! I tried to make it kind of like the TV show where they cut back and forth between the flashbacks so yeah! Hope you like it and thanks so much for all the positive responses!**


End file.
